Skating on Thin Ice: A Hermione Tale
by Hermione Jane Malfoy
Summary: what happens when Figure Skating becomes a mandatory class in Hogwarts? will Hermione be able to safely keep her secret? or will she reveal it and never be treated the same way again? Read and find out!
1. Horrible Flash Backs

It was Hermione's 16th Birthday her parents had planned a surprise party after her skating competition this competition would determine if she went to the Olympics or not. The Olympics had been her goal since she was three and had started taking skating lessons privately instead of with a class. She was next on the ice She was VERY nervous. What if she didn't make it? What if she messed up badly? These were the questions that were going through her head. Just then her name was called. It was her turn. She went on the ice waited for the music to start. The music started. Hermione went around the rink three times to gain speed turned a scratch spin then went into a double salcow which turned into a triple axle with a camel spin when she realized her song was about to end she did a camel spin with a double Lutz mixed with a double axle! One of the hardest moves to pull off in history! The crowd went wild with claps as she picked up roses that the crowd threw in she heard a CRACK! Then only seconds later death eaters swarmed in killing anyone in their way. As soon as she got on her boots she ran for her wand and was about to send a curse flying to one of the death eaters.

When all of the sudden Carlos ,her best friend in Figure Skating and her partner in couple skating, grabbed her wand and stuffed it in her gym bag grabbing her arm and running out to the parking lot yelling. "We need to get out of here Hermione!" He yelled over the noise. "But what about those muggles they can't protect themselves they can't do magic!" yelled Hermione back trying her best not cry. "There's too many we couldn't save them if we tried now let's go I already have Penelope in the truck we need to get you out of here!" said Carlos

Penelope was her skating rival but also her best friend and a witch who went to Bauxbaton's school. Carlos was a Wizard from America. Once they had reached his truck they jumped in. Penelope hugged Hermione but then took her place in the trucks as well Hermione. When Carlos started the truck…


	2. back on the ice

A spell hit the truck causing it to turn over no one knows if Penelope or Carlos lived… All Hermione knew was she never wanted to skate again. So she hung up her skates never to be used again. Until the Hogwarts letters came…

Dear Hermione,

Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry would like to welcome you to another great year. The supplies you will need are on the second page. We would also like to tell you have been chosen as Head girl along side Draco Malfoy as Head boy

Your badge is in the envelope.

Sincerely,

Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall

"Could my life be any worse I lost two of best friends and now I have to deal w/ _Malfoy!_" she looked at the second page…

What you will need for your 7th year at Hogwarts:

1. _A student's guide to potions: seventh year_

_2. 2 pairs of ice skates for figure skating (new requirement)_

_3. A student's guide to DADA: seventh year_

_4. Skating uniform (for practice and competitions)_

_5. A student's guide to the history of magic: seventh year_

_6. A student's guide to the care of magical creatures: 7th year_

_7. A student's guide to charms: seventh year_

_8. A student's guide to transfiguration: seventh year_

"Apparently it can!" yelled Hermione. Hermione was fuming to herself when she heard a pecking at the window it was Hedwig. "I wonder what Harry has to say" said Hermione calming down.

The letter said this:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me and Ron were wondering if you could meet us at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley on Sat._

_Your friend,_

_Harry _

"Well at least I can get my supplies and meet Harry & Ron too." Said Hermione. When she reached the ice cream parlor Harry came up and asked. "Are you okay? You look like two of your best friends died in a truck accident!" "You'd be surprised how right you are" Hermione mumbled. "Huh?" asked Harry "nothing" said Hermione. "Ok come w/ me Ron's already saved a table all we need to do now is order the ice cream" said Harry "Ok" said Hermione.

When Hermione reached the table Harry & Ron finaly noticed something about Hermione she changed in more ways then one. a) She now had beautiful straight hair w/ dirty blonde highlights b) she now had curves in all the right places c) she looked somewhat depressed. "Herms are you okay you seem depressed" said Ron. "Yeah Ron why do you ask?" said hermone trying to conseal that she was really very depressed. "Okay! let's go order our ice cream shall we?" said Harry. "Yes I'm starving!" said Hermione


	3. Ice cream and Telling Friends

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Once they got out of ice cream parlor Hermione asked "Have you guys gotten your school supplies yet?"

"No we were waiting for you." Answered Ron.

"Ok well then lets start with Potions, then Transfiguration, then DADA, then Charms, then Care of magical Creatures, then History of Magic, then and I dread this so Figure Skating." At this Hermione looked like she was going to cry but kept cool and sane.

"Hermione is there something we need to know about? Because you can tell us anything." Said Harry

"Actually yes but you have to promise to keep your big bloody mouths shut." Said Hermione.

"We promise" said Harry & Ron at the same time.

Hermione dragged Ron and Harry to an alley where no one went. When Hermione finished her flashback and they came out of the alley. Harry and Ron had the most sympathetic and shocked looks on their faces you'd think Hermione committed suicide.

"I'm so sorry 'mione if we'd have known we would've not asked about it." Said Ron.

"It's okay you couldn't have known what I was going to tell you besides I needed to tell somebody either wise my depression could've gotten way worse and actually lead to suicide." Said Hermione. At this they cringed.

"Guys you know I would _never_ in a million years do that so come on let's go get our supplies. Actually let's start with figure skating shall we?" said Hermione Cheerfully

"NO" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Oh come on let's get it over with first so we don't have to worry about it!" said Hermione in her usual know-it-all voice "fine" said the boys reluctantly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! and hanks to my new beta (and my friend) Alex or littledufffan on fanficition! 


	4. HERMIONE

A/N you will find a tid bit of info here I didn't tell you in the first chapter plz forgive me it just came in the middle of the 2nd chapter

When they reached the shop and Ron saw pictures of famous Figure skaters (Muggles). Like Christie Yamaguchi and Michel Quan (sorry if I spelled it wrong) and started drooling same with Harry.

"Guys stop with the drooling and come on" said Hermione not pleased. "I think I'm beginning to like this sport" said Ron

"But wouldn't Hermione be wearing something like that in her performances" said Harry obviously not liking the idea of Hermione in something that short.

"HERMIONE nah she wouldn't. Would she?" asked Ron looking at Hermione hoping the answer would be no.

"Actually, Yes I do and do want to see what most men wear in performances of my age group anyway?" said Hermione smirking at the idea of what Ron would do.

"Yes!" said the boys hoping they wouldn't have to wear something really girly. When they saw what they would most likely wear in a competition or performance their faces turned red at the thought of Hermione even being something like that much less in a competition w/ a guy wearing something like that.

"HERMIONE THAT'S WHAT WE HAVE TO PRETTY MUCH WEAR IN A COMPETITION AND YOU WERE EVEN NEAR SOMEONE DRESSED LIKE THAT" Ron yelled to the whole world. YOU SWORE TO KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY TRUST LIKE THAT" Hermione yelled hurt. "Oops" said Ron looking sort of like Peter Pettigrew.

"Ron I'm going to find you some skates a suitable practice uniform then your going to go out side and wait for me and Harry then we're going to come out and shop for the rest of the supplies no questions asked." Said Hermione agitated.

"Hermione isn't that a little harsh for Ron it was a mistake and I doubt anyone heard" said Harry.

"I know it's just he broke a promise and now he's facing the consequence and hey at least I didn't give him any detention when we go back to Hogwarts." Said Hermione

"You got Head girl?!" said Ron "that's awesome so can you wait to give Malfoy so many detentions that he bleeds!"

"That's the thing he's Head boy I can't give him detention." Said Hermione.

"That's too bad it would have been funny too see him in detention writing _I will not call Hermione or anyone else mudblood ever again_ 100 times on a piece of parchment." Said Ron

"I know but hey at least I can make his life a living hell because the worst part about we have to share a common room and bathroom!" said Hermione distraught.

"A BATHROOM" yelled Ron.

"Yep and the letter said this _please do get along…"_ said Hermione.

"Anyway let's find you a good pair of ice skates oh and by the way you can't where them for week other wise I'd rather not mention what would I rather not mention what would happen it might ruin your never ending appetite Ron" said Hermione.

"Do you know your shoe size Ron?" said Hermione

"Yah a 6 men's why?" asked Ron

"Ok were going to have to get you a seven mens in this because in skates it's one size bigger than a normal shoe." Said Hermione.

When she gave him his skates he looked at it in a _can't it be a little less girly_ look. All the sudden they heard a voice behind them "well, well, well look what we have here two gay people and a lesbian." Said Malfoy

"Shut hell up Malfoy" said Hermione not looking nor paying attention to him.

"How dare you filthy mudblood no one talks to me like that!" yelled Malfoy

"Malfoy let me tell you something I found out over the summer I AM A PUREBLOOD" yelled Hermione in his face.


	5. Ginny?

"You a Pureblood?! Oh Yeah and I'm a muggle!" laughed Malfoy.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit because you have lowest grades in the class even in potions!" Said Hermione "You're a squib Malfoy admit it!" At this Harry and Ron laughed so hard tears came out of there eyes.

"She's right and yet it's still so hilarious!" laughed Ron

Just as he was about to cuss out Hermione he looked her up and down then his jaw dropped when he saw a tattoo that looked like this…

I will no longer take racist crap from anyone anymore.

"What the fuck is that on your leg!" yelled Draco.

As soon as Ron and Harry heard this and looked as soon as they saw it they smiled.

"It is a pact to remind where I will never go again I will no longer take your crap silently anymore!" said Hermione confidently

"You sound like some black person who's tired of the truth" said Draco annoyed. At this Harry and Ron stood up and glared.

"Who are you?! Wait your not a Who your a What! And that what is a a racist Monster!" said Hermione so mad there ws steam coming out of her ears.

"Come on Hermione he's not worth talking to" said Ron as they turned around Hermione turned back and punched Draco in the stomach Ron and Harry laughed.

"Once again Draco is in pain because of the Mighty Hermione" said Harry sarcasticly. When they got back to the burrow they were in happier moods especialy Hermione.

"Do you really have to wear something that short in a competition" whined Ron

"Ronald Weasley I've told you one thousand I wear tights under it!" laughed Hermione

"Can you guys stop fighting for 2 seconds!" said Harry

"NO" Hermione and Ron laughed

"Well it was worth a try we better pack tommarow we gotta get back to Hogwarts with Hermione as Head Girl which we are going to celebrate tonight!" Said Ginny coming down the stairs

"Wait how did you find out you weren't there?" said Ron

"Come on Ron It's Obvious!" said Ginny "The Celebration is only going to be me and Hermione we haven't had any girl time lately".

"She's right and where are we going?" asked Hermione

"The Ice Rink to pracice our Ice Skating!" said Ginny


	6. Pureblood and Mudblood is that possible?

"Cool what time?" said Hermione

"7:00" said Ginny.

"Ok so in an hour awesome" said Hermione at this both Ginny and Hermione went up stairs talking and laughing

"Women" said Harry and Ron in unison.

When the clock chimed 7:00 both girls came down stairs with a gym bag and Ice skates in hand. "We'll see you guys later" they said to Harry and Ron and left.

When they reached the Ice Rink they headed for the restrooms and changed into their practice leotards (with tights if your acting retarded and thought they weren't) once out of the restroom they saw Draco and sighed realizing this was going to be a long night. With that they pretended he wasn't there put on their skates and stepped on the rink. Hermione circle the ring once to gain speed and did a scratch spin. "Well looks like somebody has been practicing their figure skating" laughed Ginny.

"That's nothing" said Hermione "watch this I've been practicing it for awhile but never really perfected it but first I have to gain some good speed". At this Hermione circled the rink four times headed towards the middle and did a perfect Biellmann Spin! Malfoy had just stepped on the Ice when he saw Hermione pull of the Biellmann Spin and his jaw droped not even he god of everything could pull that off yet Hermione Granger just did.

"Looks like mudblood Granger can do a few easy tricks but anything a mudblood can do i can do better" sneered Draco.

"Really then prove it" said Ginny

"Leave it for the competion Ginny then the whole school can see him fall flat on his face w/ us" said Hermione

"Let's just get back to practice and let me teach you how to do a double axle it'd be really easy w/ your body." said Hermione

"Ok but if I get hurt it's your fault" Said Ginny

"I'll take all credit" said Hermione all this happened under Draco's hawk eye. Some how he thought he had the urge to watch Hermione's every move which was weird because he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's never did that. By this time Ginny could do a single axle and was working on a double. And in no time Ginny could not only do a Perfect double axle but triple too she was even a perfect teacher.

Draco's thoughts

" Damn Hermione's hot in a leotard man i just wanna go over there and kiss the light out of her... DRACO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THAT'S HERMIONE GRANGER YOUR ENEMIE SINCE FIRST YEAR but you only picked on her because you liked and she was off limits because of her blood which really makes no sence and now she's a pure blood and she's off limits because she's a gryfindor which doesn't make since either... YES BUT WHAT WOULD FATHER SAY!"

To Be Continued...


	7. Respect from Malfoy?

"Who cares anymore Draco!?" Draco suddenly thought outloud.

"Who cares about what anymore Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"None ya'" Malfoy sneered.

"Leave her alone Ferret" said Hermione annoyed

"Come on Ginny let's go back to the burrow where there's actual kindness" Said Hermione.

Whem they got back to the Burrow they went straight to their room steam coming from their ears. Anyone who in their way was either snapped at or pushed aside.

"Geez they're mad I wonder what happened?" said Harry

" I don't know but we better leave them alone or we're history" said Ron

"I agree" answered Harry

The next day was The first day back to Hogwarts and everyone was excited especialy Hermione.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like haveing to live with Malfoy if anything a living hell but if he's changed I mean when he thought out loud it was kinda suspicous because he said and I quote Who cares anymore Draco! Could it be he changed?" Hermione tought to herself

"Hermione are you okay? you look sick" said Ron

"oh I'm okay just thinking about what happened at the ice rink" said Hermione.

When they got on the train and setteled into the compartment Hermione said "Oh! Icompletely forgot! Sorry guys I have to go to the heads compartment for a meeting with Dumbledore to explain my duties Bye!". "Bye they said in unison. when she reached the Heads Compartment much to her dismay Draco was already their and noticed she ahd come and actualy didn't snear or make snide remarks he was actualy polite and said "Hi Hermione".

"That's a first" laughed Hermione

"What?" asked Draco

"You calling me Hermione instead of Granger or Mudblood" said Hermione.

"Well as you said your a pureblood and whether I like or not have to respect you" said Draco

"Oh" said Hermione.

"I don't really care if someone's pureblood,halfblood,or anything else it's my so called "father" that cares he's a cruel son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to live." said Draco.

"He can't be that bad can he? I mean he's your Father for pete's sake!" said Hermione

"He can and is I have the bruises and scars to prove it too" said Draco

"He hits you!" said Hermione shocked

"Yep, and the worst part is how he treats my mother for not being "The perfect Malfoy wife" said Draco darkly

"I'm so sorry Draco I never knew if I did I would have done something to help!" gasped Hermione.

"Well it's a little better now that "Father" is in Azkaban(srry if i spelled it wrong)" said Draco

"What do you mean "a little" shouldn't be better now that he's in Azkaban?" asked Hermione

"Well death eaters came by the day after his trial and beat the life litteraly out of my mum I'm now on my own but at least i got to tear down Malfoy Manor" said Draco .

"Where are you living?" asked Hermione almost in tears

"The Summer Beach House we had Miami" said Draco. Harry had heard the entire conversation and had to admit he felt sorry for the guy but was surprised he was treating Hermione with respect and asumed Draco had some plan to hurt Hermione and wouldn't let that happen. Just then Dumbledore went into the compartment appearing out of nowhere not even noticing Harry.

"I'm glad to see you to are getting along and Mr. Malfoy so sorry about your mother Isend my condolenses to her family" said Dumbledore.

"Thank You Proffesor" said Draco.

"Now to your duties..." said Dumbledore as Dumbledore was explaining what their duties Harry had told Ginny and Ron all that happened Ginny was on the verge of tears while you could tell Ron was jealous that Draco had gotten more attention from Hermione than he ever had.

"So Draco isn't a Death Eater and doesn't care about bloodline?" asked Ron

"That's what he said though I don't believe him for all we know he could be lieing to get to Hermione to get to me for Voldermort" said Harry.

"But what if he's not Harry? I mean his father was and is in Azkaban and that does seem like something Death Eaters would do..." Said Ginny

"Surprisingly I'm starting to agree with Ginny Harry because it does make sence what she said" said Ron

"But Draco is probably a Death Eater and has some sort of plan to kill us all!" yelled Harry

"Harry I think your paranoid but who would blame you your losing everyone you care about to Voldermort or Deathe Eaters" said Ginny

Just then the train stopped at Hogsmead "This is going to be an interesting year" said Hermione not knowing about what Ginny, Harry, and Ron had talked about


	8. WHY DRACO

A/N this chapter is where things get a little tuff to bear but I think you'll love it

* * *

After all the first years got sorted and Dumbledore had made his legendary speech he announced the Head Girl & Boy "I'm Pleased to announce the Head Girl Miss. Hermione Granger And Mr. Draco Malfoy" said Dumbledore 

"I will need to see the Head Girl and Boy after the feast and I will show to your quarters". And with that all the food magicly appeared on the table (as usual) and the students dug in. Once the feast was over Draco & Hermione went over to Dumbledore who led them up many staircases and hallways until finaly the reach a wall

"Proffesor I think we've hit a dead end" said Draco.

"No we haven't" said Dumbledore and he touched a brick andjust like in Diagon Alley the Bricks parted into an archway to the most beautiful common room Hermione & Draco had ever seen.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwww" said Hermione.

"I take you are pleased w/ my handy work" said Dumbledore. "More than pleased" said Hermione & Draco at the same time. Dumbledore chuckled

"feel free to explore Hermione your room is to the right Draco your room is to the left and with that said and done goodbye". When Dumbledore left Hermione walked in and headed straight for her room when she entered she was exstatic pink and purple everywhere from the King sized canopy bed to the tiny night stand in the corner not a single milimeter wasn't pink or purple

"No wonder he gave us that personality test! It was for our rooms!" said Hermione

"Hermione I can hear you all the way over here!" whined Draco

"Sorry" said Hermione...

at this time Harry took out the Maruouder's Map (Srry if spelling is wrong) and found out that they have to share a dorm and went pale.

"What is Draco going to do he's alone with one of my best friends who happens to be a girl with no one else in there and Draco there who is unpredictable please don't let him charm her into where she won't think about her actions" thought Harry.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a knock on her door "Who is it?" asked Hermione groggly

"Draco to give you a wake up call because it's 12:00 noon on saturday" said Draco

"Oh...OH MY GAWD I'M LATE TO SEE HARRY AND RON" said Hermione franticly buzzing around the room getting dressed and putting on make-up and getting her hair ready...

Once she was there she saw Harry & Ron looking at her surprised

"Sombody was really late today and it wasn't me this time YAY" taunted Ron

"Say that one more time and see what happens" Growled Hermione & Harry at the same time

"Okay Okay!" said Ron panicy

"Oh. My. Gawd. Did I tell you I have to share a Dorm w/ the Ferret!" said Hermione in a fake depressed tone "AND A BATHROOM he is such a disorganised person when it comes to that bathroom I mean sheesh you think a guy could put down a toilet seat every once in awhile" at this Ron and Harry laughed and said "NO WE CAN'T"

"It's guy nature plus it earates girls who you have to share a bathroom that you... nah it couldn't be I mean he's _Malfoy_" said Ron

"Well actualy it could I pulled out the Map just for fun and foundferret at her door..." said Harry. Just then a spell hit Harry and killed him then out of the shadows came Draco Malfoy armed and Dangerous a murderous look in his eye.

"HARRY WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE" cried Hermione shaking Harry then turned towards Malfoy

"WHY MALFOY?! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HARRY" Yelled Hermione angirly "TWO NOW THRE OF MY FRIENDS ARE MURDERED NOW I SLEEP W/ ONE EYE OPEN EVERY NIGHT HOPING I WON'T BE NEXT YOU HAVEN'T HELPED THAT ONE BIT AND YOU KNOW WHAT RIGHT NOW DEATH WOULDN'T BE THAT BAD NO MORE PAIN NO MORE SUFFERING AND MOST OF ALL NO MORE DEATH"

* * *


	9. A third of the punishment

A/N those of you who complained about my last chapter if you flame me again you might as well not read this story because it's just the way I write unpredictable

_"WHY MALFOY?! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HARRY" Yelled Hermione angrily "TWO NOW THREE OF MY FRIENDS ARE MURDERED I SLEEP W/ ONE EYE OPEN EVERY NIGHT HOPING I WON'T BE NEXT AND YOU HAVEN'T HELPED THAT ONE BIT AND YOU KNOW WHAT RIGHT NOW DEATH WOULDN'T BE THAT BAD NO MORE PAIN NO MORE SUFFERING AND MOST OF ALL NO MORE DEATH"

* * *

_

When Malfoy heard this his eyes went from murderous to sympathy and said "He knew where I was at the exact time and I couldn't risk it getting out to the slytherins not yet" said Draco

"WHY TO PROTECT YOUR REP I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE" yelled Hermione

"I don't it's just I need to find a way to tell other slytherins and purebloods so that it may open their eyes and that won't happen from rumors" said Draco

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU KILL THEM" answered Hermione just then Ron came by scowled at Malfoy and said to Hermione

"Come on Herms let's go somewhere where there _isn't_ murderers around"

"Your right but what will we do with out Harry" sobbed Hermione

"I don't know yet but we'll find something" said Ron soothingly "Now dry those tears and let's do something we've waiting to do for seven years that would make Harry very happy report Malfoy"

"Ok" sniffed Hermione at this Draco went pale then smirked he knew exactly what to do

"report me and I can tell everyone about what I hear from Hermione at night and I'm a long way away from that room" said Draco

"You wouldn't because I hear you screaming at night and imagine if it got out to the whole entire school in one day" answered Hermione

"STOP" yelled Ron in a very serious tone "Listen to you two have you sunken to rock bottom? Now usualy I'd be encoursging Hermione to have Harry yell at me how arguing isn't the answer but right now I don't want to think about that!"

"I agree let's go" said Hermione when they reached Dumbledore's office knocked and came in when Dumbledore said ...

"Now I understand you have something you need to tell me?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Proffesor It's about Malfoy..." said Hermione.

"He murdered Harry sir!" said Ron Dumbledore's eyes widened

"Where is the body" said Dumbledore sternly

"Right this way Proffesor" said Ron. Obiviously Hermione couldn't speak she was so traumatized. Once the reached the body Dumbledore took one look into Harry's dead eyes and clenched his fists you could tell Dumbledore had never been this furrious especialy at Malfoy.

"Get Malfoy over here NOW" said Dumbledore through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir" said Hermione just as angry possibly even more angry than Dumbledore. Once she reached the Heads rooms she said

"MALFOY"

"WHAT" yelled Draco angrily coming out of his room

"Dumbledore needs you where you left Harry's body" sneered Hermione

"WHAT YOU REPORTED" yelled Draco

"Yes I did I did what was moraly right unlike you who MURDERED someone" said Hermione "either come or be forced". At this Draco came down he knew that Hermione had been driven insane because of what he did and he knew that that was only a third of the punishment...


	10. The second and Third

A/N for those of you thinking " third of the punishment?what is the second and third?" well here they are! enjoy

* * *

The second third: 

Once Malfoy reached Dumbledore he had the hugest look of fear in his eyes since the deer in the headlights that was after he saw Dumbledore's face and here is what Dumbledore said:

"DRACO MALFOY HOW COULD YOU KILL HARRY WHEN HE WAS OUR ONLY HOPE OF AVOIDING A SECOND WIZARDING WORLD WAR YOU IDIOT I COULD EXPELL RIGHT HERE AND NOW but I'm not I am going to give you a punishment much worse you shall stay in Gryfindor tower and your head boy prevliges are taken from you and given to Mr.Weasly".

"Bu..." said Draco.

"No buts you did the crime now you do the time" said Dumbledore.

The Last of the three:

Both Hermione and Ron had a a smile on their face that wouldn't fade away unless the looked at Harry's lifeless body. He just lay there not moving and it bothered Hermione that she would never see his face again. That bothered Ron and Draco that when ever they saw Hermione she would be thinking of Harry's lifeless body and her never being able to be that cheerful bubbly person she used to be. That was the last and most painful punishment for Draco to bear because Hermione would no longer trust him in any way and that hurt him deeply. But then he thought of a plan a beautiful plan...

A/N: look I know it's short but it was only for the last thirds so sorry if I dissapointed you


	11. LUSIUS IN HOGWARTS?

A/N plz R&R!

* * *

By the time he got to Gryfindor tower it had gotten through the whole school that Draco Malfoy had killed Harry Potter and his punishment was even worse than being expelled. Once he got to Gryfindor Tower he said the password "Godrick Gryfindor" said Draco. When he got in he was glared at by the whole house "WHAT" said Draco. 

"No one ever kills a felow Gryfindor w/o us giving them a good ass grilling first!" said Fred.

"I'd break all your necks before you could get to me first so back off! You think I'm not already guilty!" said Draco. And with that he stalked off to boys dormitory.

"What was that all about?" said George.

"Why did he say _you think I'm not already guilty_?" said Fred

"You think?" said George. They thought for awhile

"Nahhhh! He couldn't like Hermione they were enemies since their first year!" said Fred. Everyone just looked at Fred and George like they were insane.

"Remind me why we came back to Hogwarts?" said George.

"We needed the smarts to make more jokes for the shop dude." said Fred sadly.

In Head's common room...

"This is much better than when Draco was here" said Hermione.

"What did he do?" asked Ron.

"The usual call me mudblood or Granger in every sentence, have an evil smirk on 24/7 that kind of stuff" said Hermione.

"Oh" said Ron "I'm just curious what did Ferret scream".

"Nothing they were just screams of Pain" said Hermione. After that they just looked at eachother.

"What if..." said Ron.

"Lusius found a way into Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"That's not what I was going to say. Why would his Father explain his pain?" said Ron then he remebered what Harry had said on the train and _"The poor guy_".

"We gotta get to Gryfindor tower by the time he does Ron!" said Hermione.

"Why? Let the Ferret have his Pain he deserves it." said Ron.

"And what would happen if someone from Gryfindor Tower saw Lusius? Huh?" Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

"What happened to Cedric 4th year?" answered Hermione.

"Oh gawd we gotta get down there!" said Ron. Then they ran to Gryfindor Tower Ron said the password since he was the only one who knew it and rushed in there to get the shocked faces of many Gryffindors.

"Guys of Gryffindor listen up!" said Ron then gave Hermione the floor.

"I know I was swore to secrecy but listen and listen good this is for you saftey. You all know what happened to Cedric Diggroy fourth year? No you don't know the truth he was murdered because he was a witness Voldrmort's rising. Then she tells them what Draco had told her many of them had sad looks on their faces and some had smirks. "When he was in the Heads Tower when I was in my room at night I would hear screams of pain coming from his room my theary is Lusius has found away into Hogwarts. Imagine what would happen if Lusius found like one hundred little witneses all around him?" said Hermione. All the students went pale.

"That's why we need a plan..." Interupted Ron. All the while Draco was listening and was actually happy for once because Hermione cared so much about Gryfindor House that she would risk her life to save it. That night Draco asked if Lusius had really found a way into Hogwarts and Draco truthfully answered "Yes" they then told him the plan...

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. What's the plan will it work and HOW ON EARTH DID LUSIUS FIND A WAY INTO HOGWARTS UNNOTICED. Like the sands in the hour glass these are the days of our lives ((he,he too many soap operas sorry)) 


	12. DEATH TO LUSIUS MALFOY

That night when Lusius came for Draco in the heads common room he didn't see Draco. He saw the whole Gryffindor student body and Draco with their wands drawn only Hermione had two pistols aimed straight at Lusius's heart. At this he took a step back and said "Now people I know we can work this out I have done nothing wrong…". At this Hermione snorted "If that's the truth then why when I take all Draco's concealment charms off is he completely black, blue, and purple?" as Hermione took his concealment charms off to reveal one thing no man should see more than once in their own lifetime. "You and the rest of your little Gryffindor pals have nothing to do with this" sneered Lusius. "So you don't deny BEATING your own SON!" Hermione yelled putting his concealment charms back on. "No because I know you can do nothing to me for it" growled Lusius. "Really all of Gryffindor, one with two guns, and a Slytherin against one measly death eater I think the odds are on our side" Said Harry. "Two guns? What are guns?" asked both Draco and Lusius at the same time. "Legal W.M.D's" Answered Hermione "W.M.D's?" asked Draco though Lusius just paled. "Weapons of mass destruction" answered Hermione, Ron, and Harry in unison. At this everyone paled. "Let me demonstrate on let's see here who deserves death…AH I know!" she turned to Lusius and smirked an evil smirk "Lusius Malfoy prepare to die!!" yelled Hermione pointing both guns at Lusius. BANG BANG!! Lusius eyes opened wide in shock and fell backward holding his bleeding stomach "damn you little mudblood!" were his last words. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" screamed Hermione "I killed Lusius Malfoy THE LUSIUS MALFOY YIPEEEEEEEEEEEE". Everyone looked at her as if she were a goddess. Then Draco kissed her... and she kissed back deepening the kiss. Everyone including Ron & Harry yelled "Finally!". They then broke the kiss blushing…

A/N: MOOWAHAHA CLIFFIE


	13. How does it feel to live again?

A/N: I know your wondering why harry was there that will be answered in this chapter

* * *

"So Harry how does it feel to live again" said Seamus Finnagen.

"Great!" said Harry.

"Good Harry I hope you'll forgive me I just panicked" said Draco.

"Don't Worry Just be glad your dad is gone. By the way someone VERY important is behind you" said Harry.

"Hi Draco" said Hermione. At this Draco turned around and said "H...H...Hi H...Her...Hermione".

"Wow you made the magical flying ferret nervous." laughed Ron.

"Hey!!" they both yelled.

"Come on Ron these two need some alone time" Said Ginny & Harry.


End file.
